Warm Embrace
by TotallyTiva
Summary: Jo storms off, only to discover something she never would have guessed, but was better than her favorite dream. Onesshot. Jo/Zane! Better than it sounds


I stormed off, I couldn't take it anymore. That arrogant jack wagon he goes around happy as ever and then 'pretends' not to see me in the café. Well, now he's done it and I'm pissed and he's- wait! Is he following me? Oh My God he is. I could kill him, if I didn't love the other sort of' version of him. Even after all he did I still can't say anything harsh to those blue eyes. That's settled I just won't look in his eyes.

"Zane! Stop following me, just to taunt me!"

"I'm not trying to taunt you, but you're pissed at me for some reason and I wanna' know Jojo!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why you used to love me calling you that."

"Well now you- hang on you've never called me that before what are you talking about?"

"Well I haven't called you that before but I was hoping to a lot more in the future?" Flashing me his charm smile.

"Zane, you have no idea what the past really is! You have no idea, so don't even say anything about that."

"I do, I do know. I was there." He was looking down now, as f scared to what he would see in my eyes.

And if he had looked he would have seen a shocked expression. In my entire life I had taught myself that I would get hurt if I opened my feelings to the world, what happened to me after the trip just proved that. Now though I was letting one more out and it was pure shock.

"Zane, what are you talking about?"

"In the 40's I was there. I watched all of you the entire time. It was a miracle I got back at all but I did."

"Zane, why did you pretend to forget?"

"It was easier, you didn't want to marry me, clean break is easier. Especially with you."

"What is that supposed to mean especially with me? What is it? Why is it so different with me?"

"Because you were unhappy I wanted to give you a different life, give you a chance to make all the decisions that I know for sure you wanted to above just being together with a felon."

"Zane, I wanted to marry you I spent so much time regretting not throwing myself into your arms and kissing you as an answer because that's all I ever wanted to do. But I had never felt like that before. All that love. And I was scared. Last time someone told me they loved me I trusted them and let's just say it didn't turn out well. Ever since that one day all I ever wanted to run to you and say that I would never be happier with anything other than being with you forever, but I froze and that is something I don't ever think I'll be able to live done or forgive myself for, you have to come back though. Please, Zane I was so happy with you, go back to your old self. You have to, for me please! I had never been happier. If I could I would go back in time and change how I reacted but I think we've screwed up the time enough, don't you? Come back?"

My last words were a whisper. I don't ever think I'd talked so much but all of it had been worth it because as I saw his mouth twitch into a sincere smile that I recognized well I threw myself into his arms. And I buried my face in his chest as he whispered something into my ear.

"Fine, but I don't think I can be your boyfriend anymore, I can't do it."

"Zane!"

I was heartbroken I had hope put back into my heart just to have it wrenched out again. As usual. I had thought he was different, he was the guy I had dreamed of when I was little and I didn't even know him. I thought he was the one. I jumped back from him to leave and had almost left before he shouted for me to stop.

"Wait! Jojo, listen first, I don't think I can be your boyfriend anymore because I don't want to. You mean more than everything to me. And I know in this time literally everyone would think we were hallucinating lunatics but I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore and there's one main reason. I would rather be your fiancé."

And that was one thing I needed to turn my scowl and heartbreak into a cheekbone breaking smile and more than well patched heart. And I launched at him, he caught me and all I heard from when I fell asleep that night from now was how much he loved me and would never let me forget it. I loved him so much it scared me too.

"I guess that's a yes then?"

"A thousand time over." That's all I had to say, I didn't want to ruin the moment at all, it was perfect.

And guess what? What I always wanted happened.

The next morning I woke up and expected to feel a cold blanket but instead realized I was wrapped in a human cocoon, shouldering me from warmth, and protecting me. It was Zane, my fiancée, and the love of my life. I was proud to say it too, and I knew sooner or later everyone would find out and it would become a mess, but for now we were lying in a warm embrace. I cherished it.


End file.
